What's Wrong with Me?
by nautical.star.83
Summary: Akari is an average awkward teenage girl. She's not really a people person but tries to overcome her problems with the residents of Waffle Island. She makes friends and even has a few romances. She didn't come for love, but will it be the reason she stays? Torn between herself and her heart- she makes a choice. AkarixGillxChasexLuke
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the character or anything like that. HARVEST MOON: TOT. ;)**

* * *

I watched the waves gently splash against the ship. The wind picked up as it blew my brown hair across my face. I sighed as I brushed my hair behind my ear. So, this was my life now? I unfolded the brochure that I had shoved in my pocket of Waffle Island. I had to admit that it was beautiful. My heart began to sink as memories of the city flashed throughout my mind. As _he_ flashed through my mind. I wiped away a stray tear and put away the brochure.

"Wow, that's a nice little figure you got there. _Meeooww!"_ I turned to see a man with girlish pink hair. I slightly blushed, but was unsure how to feel about the… compliment? "umm, Thank you?" "It's no problem at all, Deary." He held out his hand. "Julius." I hesitated but reached forward and shook his hand. "Akari. It's nice to meet you." Julius looked me up and down. "My, my, Akari! Not to be forward but your taste is a little… odd. At least for this island. You are getting off at Waffle Island, aren't you?" I nodded and looked down at my apparel. I was wearing blue jeans and a black band t-shirt. What was wrong with that? I must have let out a confused expression because Julius seemed to have a look of worry on his face. He held his hand to his chest and with his free hand he waved it back and forth. "I wasn't trying to be rude, Akari! It's just… I LOVE clothes. And fashion. I suppose it's a little… hobby of mine? I work at the tailor on Waffle Island and I always try to give fashion advice. If you wouldn't mind, I'd love for you to come and visit so I could possibly use you as a model? I have tons of clothes and accessories that would just make your eyes pop!" I watched as his eyes were dazed upward in his own little dream world. I looked over his attire and decided that he, in fact, did have a taste for fashion. But, it wasn't really… for me. "Uhh, sure. That'd be great." I stepped back as Julius began to jump with joy. "Ohh, Akari! You'll just love it! You'll see!" Julius skipped back happily to the stairs that led to the cabin on the boat. I sighed once again.

Will everyone on Waffle Island be… this judgmental? So blunt? So… strange? I shook my head as if I were shaking the thoughts from my head. I leaned back over the side of the ship. The sun was setting and I listened as the intercom on the ship announced that we would arrive to Waffle Island in the morning. My heart and stomach flopped. Don't get me wrong. I was excited, but I just wasn't a people person. I never knew what to say or what to do. There were so many boundaries. Like, how do I make friends here? On this little island? It'll be almost impossible! At least I knew Julius now. That's good. Right? Anyways, I guess that's why I came here- to this deserted island. I could get away from everyone and everything. I could just discover me. I couldn't see any harm in that.

The sun became hidden somewhere beneath the ocean, as did the sun light. The lights of the cruise ship shot on and I watched as men and women came out dressed up. There were groups of girls, groups of guys, couples, and kids running everywhere. The dance floor lit up and some pop song I wasn't familiar with played in the background. I looked over everyone's faces. I wondered, who will be getting off at Waffle Island with me tomorrow? I caught sight of Julius and watched as he dragged a poor blue haired girl onto the dance floor. She was dressed on a girly blue dress and by the look on her face you could tell she wasn't comfortable. Julius danced around her while she just swayed on her heels. I couldn't help but to giggle to myself. I'd probably be the same in that situation. I looked to her once again. There was something about her. She somewhat reminded me of myself. Awkward. Not to be judgmental towards her- just an observation. Like she wasn't comfortable in her own skin; however, Julius seemed to be quite the opposite. I watched as he twirled her around. I slightly hoped she would be getting off at Waffle Island as well.

I leaned back against the ship and watched as the guys would walk up to the girls and ask for a dance. Their dancing seemed a little too provocative to me, but I wasn't the kind to 'get down and dirty.' I caught sight of some others who I had previously met. There was Craig and Ruth who owned Soufflé farm. They seemed a little bitter; however, they did offer to sell me seeds for a cheap price. Ruth mentioned they had a daughter named Anissa. From what I could tell, she seemed really down to earth. I observed the couple as they sat side-by-side on a bench along another side of the boat. Craig wrapped his arm around Ruth and they both seemed to be dazed- staring blankly into the night sky. I adored how they said nothing at all, but I could tell just how comfortable they were with each other. The hopeless romantic in me began to make my heart fill with joy and a little jealousy. Of course, I had that once before.

I decided to not think about the past and carry on with my observations. I noticed Mira join in with Julius and the blue haired girl. I didn't really know her, but she was in the room right across from mine. She seemed so depressed during the few instances when we had spoken. I think she said she made jewelry. I wasn't certain. I felt my heart get heavy and I felt sad for her. Of course, she seemed happy near Julius. They must be related. They had some of the same facial structures.

To the opposite side of the boat, I saw Barbra and Simon. I believe they said they owned the general store. They were really rather nice. I had met them in line at lunch just earlier today. They were from the island too. I thought about how small the island looked from the brochure. I hope I didn't already meet all of the residents.

"Hey, I overheard Julius say you were coming to Waffle Island." I jumped, a bit startled. I caught my breath. Standing beside me was a man. He had spiked red hair and was as big as a house. His muscles were huge and it was hard for me to believe he was actually real. The man threw his hands up. "Whoa! Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you!" He let out a roaring laugh that caused others to look in our direction. My face slightly blushed at all of the attention. I looked away from the sea of people. "No, no. I'm fine. Just scared me is all. But I am coming to Waffle Island." I overlooked the stranger another time. I wondered if maybe he played in the movie, _Hulk._ I halfway wanted to paint him green to see the resemblance, but I thought he would be offended.

A smile came across his face. "That's great! The island is in desperate need of new people! Everyone is so lame. Well, except for a few people. If you stick with me, I'll introduce you to the best residents on the island! You'll have a blast! I swear!" He stuck out what was supposed to be a hand. It was too huge to tell. "I'm Owen." I took his hand. "Akari. So, I'm assuming you're the coolest guy on the island?" He let out another unexpected laugh. I glanced around to see that no one was paying attention this time around. I let out a deep breath of relief. "I actually am! But, don't be let down by that. I know this is the highlight of your trip; however, my friends are awesome too. Just not like me!" He flexed his muscle and let out a big cheesy grin. My laughter exploded. I tumbled over holding my hand over my mouth. I'm sure my face was red now. I listened as Owen started roaring his laughter as well. He put out his hand and offered to help me up.

"Owen! Owen! Will you dance with me?" Our attention turned towards a little pink haired girl running up to Owen. Once she reached him she started tugging on his pant sleeves. Owen bent down and started smiling. "Chloe, I will! But you need to calm down." Chloe had a smile spread across her face and then proceeded to start punching Owen playfully in his chest. He picked her up and sat her on his shoulders. "This is my cousin Chloe. She's a pest! Don't fall for that innocent child crap. She's faking it!" Owen looked up at Chloe who had her arms crossed glaring down at him. "I am not!" She looked back to me and waved. "Hi! I'm Chloe. The most adorable little girl you'll ever meet!" She cocked her head to the side and smiled. I giggled at how bubbly she was. "Well, hi, Chloe! I'm Akari. It's nice to meet you." "You, too! Now, OWEN! Can we go?" "Okay, okay! Well, I'll see you around, Akari. Don't forget. I'll teach you how to be cool." He winked and walked to the dance floor. I smiled to myself. Maybe Waffle Island won't be too bad after all.

The night went quickly as I lied in bed wondering about how my life was going to be like once I arrived. I remember speaking the mayor earlier on the phone. He said something about my house was located in a region of the island that was ideal for farming. Maybe I could try that for a while. I wouldn't have to get an actual job. I could just work from my own land. I smiled at the ceiling as my thoughts came and went. Eventually I fell asleep.

I was all ready to go. I had everything packed and threw on jeans and another band t-shirt. I hoped Julius wouldn't care. I slipped my bags over my shoulder and walked up to the deck. All of the passengers were looking over the rails and pointing. I could see now that we were arriving an island. The intercom came on once again, "Waffle Island. We will be docked here shortly."

"Excited?" I turned to see Owen smiling at me. "A little. Nervous, too." His face let out a confused expression. "Why nervous? This is going to be great!" I shyly looked away and scratched the back of my head. "Well, I've never been too good with meeting new people…" "That's ridiculous! You did fine with me!" Owen wrapped his arm around mine and dragged me to the front of the boat. He pointed to the dock. "Meet me there tonight. There's going to be a Welcome Home party tonight. You HAVE to come. That way I can introduce you to everyone." "Owen, I don't know… I'm really awkward." "Nonsense!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "You'll love it!"

The boat arrived and I watched as the passengers started getting off. I watched as Owen ran to a girl dressed slightly cowboyish with a blond ponytail and hugged her. I started walking down the ramp and noticed Owen high fiving a boy with wild dark blue hair. His hair was pulled back in a flaming bandana and he wore a white cut off shirt with a red vest over top. It looked like he wore a bandage over his nose. He turned to watch everyone walk off the ship. I could then see his golden amber eyes. They were so intriguing and I felt like they were absorbing me. I had never seen anything like them before. My heart felt like it started flying and I quickly looked away. I felt my face get a little flushed. Focusing on remembering his eyes, I wasn't watching where I was stepping. I somehow lost my footing and began to fall. I heard screams and felt my head bang against something hard. Then, it was total blackness.

My head started throbbing. I tried opening my eyes, but my vision was blurred. I blinked for what seemed like forever until my eyes started focusing. My head felt heavy. I looked around to see nothing but the color white. I then noticed all of the machines. I was in the hospital room. I looked down to see that I was in a hospital gown and there was an iv in my arm. I lifted my hands to my head and felt around. I didn't feel anything out of the usual.

"Ahh, you're awake. How do you feel?" A man with glasses walked in. He had long black hair pulled back and was dressed in a white doctor's suit. "I'm okay. My head's a little sore. What happened?" The man grabbed my chart and began reading. "Well, you were getting off the boat and you must have slipped. You hit your head pretty good and ended up falling into the ocean." His eyes never left the charts. "Oh." Well, that's amazing. Great way to start your new life, Akari. In front of basically the whole town, I tripped, and fell into the ocean within seconds upon arriving. Fan-freaking-tastic. I held my head between my knees in shame.

"Ehh, Don't be embarrassed now. These things happen. Okay?" I nodded between my knees. "I'm Jin by the way." I looked up to see Jin smiling at me. "It's nice to meet you." "Well, I know you're excited about your arrival and everything is checking out okay. So, you're free to go! All of your bags and belongings are in the corner. There's a changing room down the hallway." I nodded and with that, Jin left. I found my clothes folded neatly and dried. I decided to just put them back on. No harm in that. I then grabbed my belongings and exited the building. I set outside the doorstep for a second. I had no idea where to go, what to do, or who to ask. I sighed. I then caught sight of something that looked like tree sap on my luggage. I bent down to get a closer view. I inhaled the scent of what I thought was cedar and pine. But where did that come from?

"Hermm." I heard someone clear their throat. Oh great. Nice, Akari. Now someone caught you smelling your bags. Perfect. I jumped up and turned to see what looked like plaid golfing shorts and a sweater vest. I looked to see a blond hair boy with the most beautiful blue eyes. My stomach flipped as I stared. "HERMMM." They boy did again. This seemed to break me from my trance. "Oh, sorry! I was.." I looked at my baggage. "I dropped something…" I murmured. "Fascinating." The boy said uninterested. I put out my hand. "I'm Akari. I just moved here." He took my hand with a firm handshake. I could feel my arms getting goose bumps from the sensation of his skin touching mine. "Dashing. I'm Gill, the mayor's son. I was told you need to see a friendly face once you awoke. Looks like I'm too late for that." I studied his face. He didn't look very happy or friendly. Remember: Don't be too quick to judge. I nodded. "I actually just got up. I really don't know what to do now. Or where to go…" "Mhmm, that's why I'm here. I'll show you to your house." He began walking without hesitation. I grabbed my bags and stumbled to catch up. Geez, thanks for your help, _Gill._ I rolled my eyes. I couldn't stand rudeness, but I held my anger back. It's not like I was a confrontational person anyways.

Gill led me past an inn and up through Maple Lake District. At least, that's what the sign said. He was rather far ahead of me and I watched as he stopped in front of an old wore down house. He waited a second before turning to stare at me. "Are you coming?" He looked annoyed. I nodded and with that I proceeded to drop two of my bags. I heard him let out a loud sigh. I bent down to pick everything up and rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long day.

I eventually made it to the house, with no help from Gill. "This is Caramel Falls District. This is where you'll be staying. He unlocked the front door. He threw the door open and then, to my disbelief, grabbed a few of my bags and brought them inside for me. "Thanks for your help." He set everything down on the table and looked at his hands. He brought out a handkerchief and wiped his hands off. Am I really that disgusting. "Yes, it was really… no problem. If you need anything, just let me know. I'll usually be at Town Hall. Okay?" Without waiting for a reply he walked out the doors. "Thank you!" I shouted out again as I watched him walk away. He threw an arm up as if to say, "No problem."

I shut my front door and leaned up against the wall. I took in the image of my house. It wasn't too awful bad. It really needed some fixing up, but I'm sure I could handle that. I began to unpack everything and brighten my house up. It was all mainly one room, except the bathroom. But everything else seemed to be connected. Well, what did I expect? It was free after all. I placed everything perfect around my house and decided that it looked completely better now that it was decorated. I nodded in approval and decided to shower.

It was 6 o'clock. I wasn't sure what time Owen wanted me to meet him at the dock. I looked outside to see the sun still shining bright. I sighed. Could I really pull this off? A party? I've never been invited to a party. I've seen movies though. Was I supposed to get all crazy and go wild like that? Was I supposed to dance? I sat down at my kitchen table and massaged my temples. It's too difficult to be human. An open window let the music of a bird whistling fill the room. I looked up to see the trees outside of my bedroom window. I smiled at the thought of being completely free. Akari, there's nothing you can't do. I got up and tossed & twisted my hair. I threw on a green summer dress that had spaghetti straps and flared out if I were to spin in circles. I threw on a little make up and smiled at my reflection. "Okay, Akari. You're feeling good and confident. You already got caught smelling your bags and you fell into the ocean with everyone watching. No matter what you do- it'll be nothing compared to that." I smiled and made my way to the door.

It was 7 o'clock and the sun was still beaming down. It was the end of spring, but the heat was heavy. My skin felt so warm and it tingled with excitement. I made my way to the Maple District and watched as a group of girls stopped in front of me. "Hi, I'm Renee!" She wore a yellow sundress and had short brown hair. She had big brown eyes. Another girl stepped in front of her before I could say anything. She had bright green eyes and her blond hair was flowing in the wind. She wore a blue jean mini skirt with a racy halter top. "Hi, I'm Kathy! I work at the bar! Are you coming to the beach?" I nodded. "Hey, I'm Akari! Someone told me there was a party going on. I figured it'd be a good way to meet everyone." Kathy smiled. "Yea, everything changes tonight! Tonight, is the night." I was confused. "What do you mean?" Kathy turned a blush red. "Well, you see…. There's this boy. His name is Owen." "I met him on the boat! Are you guys together?" A girl who hasn't yet introduced herself made her way to the front. She pushed Kathy out of the way. "She wishes. Kathy loves him! But every time they're together, Kathy gets all weird and quiet." She nudged Kathy with her elbow and laughed. "I'm Anissa, by the way." I laughed at the girls. They seemed to have been friends for a while. "Want to walk with us?" Renee asked. I nodded. I followed the girls to the beach and listened as Kathy went on and on about Owen. It was really sweet. She must have liked him for a long time because she had several stories to tell. I laughed as I listened. Anissa and Renee then went on to tell stories that Kathy had reluctantly left out. Such as, the time Kathy was trying to get Owen to notice her and ended up spilling drinks all over a customer at work. They went on and on about how mad the guy was and demanded a free meal. I laughed at how the situation played out in my head. Kathy slapped Renee on the shoulder when revealing the… "Punch line."

We made our way to the beach and people were everywhere. The sun was setting and music was playing loud. There was a banner that stretched on the dock that said welcome back. People were dancing and some were just sitting on the beach lost in conversation. "Hey, Akari! This is Toby." I turned to see Renee with a boy dressed in comfy clothes and a straw hat around his black. He had pure white hair. "It's nice to meet you." I nodded. "So, how do you like the island?" "Well, to be honest. All I've seen is the Doctor's office and my house. But, it's not awful." Toby laughed and nodded and then turned his attention back to Renee who was talking to Anissa. I looked at Kathy with an eyebrow raised. Were Toby and Renee… together? She shook her head no and pulled me aside. She whispered, "They both are head over heels for one another; however, neither of them will admit it. You think it'd be sweet, but this has been going on since like the beginning of time!" I laughed at how serious she was. I brought my fingers to my chin and acted as if I were in deep thought. "Well, we need to change that, don't we?" I smirked as Kathy let out a confused expression. "Kathy, I've decided to play matchmaker. I'm retired but I think it's about time I get back in the game." She smiled at the idea. "Are you any good?" "Uhh, well, no. But, I never give up! And we are going to make this night perfect for them! Okay?" Kathy laughed, "Whatever you say, Boss." And then she proceeded to salute me.

I let Kathy go play with Owen while I thought out my game plan. I walked along the beach and watched as the ocean washed the sand away. I closed my eyes and listened to the breeze and decided to drown out the ocean. I felt my heart rise as the ocean would come and go between my toes. I could really get used to this. I smiled. I opened my eyes and stared into the ocean. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I turned to see a peached haired boy approach me. He had his hair pinned back with three hair pins. He stuck out his hand. "Chase." "Akari." I said as I shook it. I then looked at his face to see beautiful violet eyes. Were those even real? My mouth must have dropped. "Is everything okay?" "Uh, yes! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." I brushed the hair out of my face and turned back towards the ocean. "I've just never seen eyes the color of yours before." "He stood beside me and faced me. "Is that a bad thing?" "No, not at all!" I smiled. "They're really unique. I like them." Chase smiled and stared into my eyes. "I like yours, too." I felt the heat in my face. Gosh, I hope I don't blush. I turned away to break the tension and looked back at the party. "So, are you having fun?" "Yea, just needed a break from all of those idiots. Luke is just… a moron!" "Oh, I don't know him." He looked up at me. "Good! Don't go near him. He's just so… stupid!" I laughed. "Well, that's not very nice." Chase shrugged his shoulders. "Well, don't get used to my niceness. I'm not usually like this. It's just because you're new. I don't want to be the reason you leave this place." I laughed and shook my head. "I think I'm here to stay for a little bit." Chase started walking away and gestured for me to follow him. "Give it time." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

Chase led me to where Gill was sitting. "Hey, Gill. Are you going to have any fun tonight?" Gill let out an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes tight. "Chase, I've told you. I don't want to party. This is silly. All of these people here and this loud music." He looked around irritated. I smiled at his expression. "Wow, you sound like me." I said. Gill shot up and looked at me. He let out a smile. "So, what? Little Miss Sunshine isn't a people person?" I shot him a grin and raised my brow. "First of all: Little Miss Sunshine? Does anything about me scream sunshine? And secondly: No, I'm not. I'm not someone who can just… talk." Gill rolled his eyes. "Well, from the sounds of it I'd have to disagree." I leaned on his table and looked him in the eyes. His blue eyes still made me feel a little weak. "I suppose that's your opinion." I smirked and turned to Chase. "Don't worry about Gill. He's always uptight. He refuses to take a break from work. It's sad, really." I smiled. "We'll, maybe one day we can change him?" Chase paused and looked at me. "Me… and you?" He pointed his thumb back and forth between us. I laughed. "Of course! So, do you have any other friends? I might as well introduce myself to eve-"

"Oh, Chase! Yoo-Hoo! Look what I brought you!" Chase rolled his eyes. I looked up to see a girl with orange hair in braids running towards us with what looked like a covered dish. Chase looked at me and started speaking really fast. "No matter what you do, DO NOT eat anything she cooks. Okay?" I nodded. "Hey, Chase." She looked at me with a heart broken look. "Who is this." I held out a hand. "I'm Akari." She nodded. "I'm Maya." She shook my hand. Her eyes didn't leave me until she was halfway done with her sentence. "Anyway… Chase, I brought you over some orange cake. Yum! Right?" Chase held his head in his hand. "Did you make this Maya?" She bounced a little and with a proud look on her face, "Yep!" With that Chase just turned and walked away. Maya was stunned. Feeling akward, I just backed up and kept walking slowly out of the situation. Maya then proceeded to follow Chase. Shew. I wiped my brow. I hated confrontation.

Without paying attention, I backed into someone. I immediately started apologizing. It was a tall tan woman who was wearing what I thought was lingerie. Her top had a one shoulder cap sleeve and was just big enough to cover her breasts. She wore blue jean shorts and seemed pretty upset. She rolled her eyes at my apology and then proceeded to put her hand up in front of my face to keep me from saying anymore. "You're lucky I didn't get hurt." With that she made a hmppff sound and was off. I stood there confused for a second. Did they have strippers on this island?

"That's Selena. Don't let her bother you. She's hateful to everyone!" Kathy said as she walked up behind me. "So, are we ready?" Anissa was with her. I thought for a seconded until I recalled the plan. I let out a mischievous smile and rubbed my palms together. For now, the plan was to just get Renee and Toby to dance. That was going to be a piece of cake! I made myself to Toby while the girls got Renee. "Hey, Toby!" "Hey, Akari!" He said while he stuffed appetizers in his mouth. I watched in amazement and disgust. I shook my head and grabbed a napkin and pried his hands away from the plate. I handed him the napkin. "Clean up. Sorry to be so personal and blunt and what not. But, I was wondering if you would want to dance with Renee?" He chocked for a second and the paused. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. He smiled and nodded. "More than anything." "Great. Follow me." I led him to the dance floor and looked for Renee. I watched as Kathy and Anissa had dragged her out her to dance. I pulled Toby along. "Hey, guys! Having fun? Look! Toby wanted to dance too!" I smiled at Renee. Kathy and Anissa giggled. We all danced and tried to force Renee and Toby to dance beside one another. Seconds later a slow song came on. "Oh, Darn! Looks like we don't have any guys to dance with." Kathy shouted out. "Well, how about…." I put my fingers to my chin and acted as if I were really deciding something. "Toby and Renee could dance and the rest of us can go find someone?" Anissa and Kathy agreed and we all ran off before Renee or Toby could disagree. Kathy, Anissa, and I hid behind groups of people and watched as Toby offered his hand and Renee accepted. We all jumped with joy.

Slow song after slow song played. Kathy decided to go annoy Owen until he decided to ask her. Which didn't take long because he was looking for her. Anissa left too. She made herself to Jin, the doctor. I observed them and they seemed like the perfect couple. They both seemed mellow and just made for each other. "Care to dance?" I watched as a hand fell in front of me. I looked up to see a boy with messy blue hair. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was shaped perfectly and muscles- not at all like Owen, thankfully. I looked into his eyes and saw the golden amber eyes from before. I blushed remembering I had fallen into the ocean earlier. I looked down as I fidgeted with my hands hoping they weren't sweaty. I nodded and took his hand. He led me into the sea of people and wrapped his arms around my waist. It was quiet for a moment. I looked at the people surrounding us- trying not to stare and make a fool of myself once again. "I'm Luke." Startled by his voice, I looked back. "Akari." I smiled. "So, I saw you getting off the boat earlier." He grinned. I rested my hands on his arms and looked down in embarrassment. I smiled. "Yea, I think I saw you too." I said, trying to avoid the elephant in the conversation. He shook his head. "Don't be embarrassed! I literally do something stupid every day. So, by the end of tonight no one will remember. That, I promise you." I looked up at him and laughed. I breathed in and then caught the scent of pine and cedar. Where did that come from? "So, what'd the doctor say?" "He said I was fine. I just blacked out. As long as I don't do a lot of moving I'll be fine." "That's good to hear. So, I don't know who all you've met and what they have said, but I'm it." I waited for him to finish. I stared and shook my head, gesturing for him to go on. He wasn't going to. "You're it? What's that mean?" He smiled. "I'm it. I'm the man. I'm the most awesome man on this island. You're meeting him right now! Can you believe it? After tonight, you're whole life will change. And ya know what?" I smiled and shook my head. "You're going to look back and think, 'hey, remember when my life changed forever? Remember when it got completely awesome and I made the greatest friend in the world?' That's this time. That's this moment. Crazy, right?" I bursted with laughter. So did Luke. "So, you're really that awesome?" I said between gasps for air. He nodded and gave a big thumb up. "Well, I don't know about that. Owen said he was…" Luke paused and then shook his head no. "Nah, he's just jealous. He tries to act like it when cute girls are around, but nah. It's me. Trust me, you'll see." "I'll hold you to that."

"May I cut in?" Some said as they tapped Luke's shoulder. My heart fell. I really didn't want this dance to end. Luke was just my type of silly. I looked up to see Luke nod. He grabbed my hand and did the total cliché move and lifted my hand and gently kissed it. I laughed and felt my cheeks grow red. "Don't forget. I'll prove it to you!" He pointed fake guns at me as he winked and walked away. I laughed and fell into the arms of Chase. He was confused by what he had just heard but decided to let it go. "So, are you leaving now?" He placed his arms around my waist and I placed mine around his neck. "No…? Am I supposed to?" He glanced towards Luke who looked to be pestering Kathy and Owen. "You've met _him _now. So, I guess it was nice meeting you?" He smiled. I rolled my eyes. "He was really nice!" "Mhmm, I bet. Probably because he hasn't realized you are a girl yet." I was taken back from the words. I let my arms dropped and looked myself up and down. Chase laughed and grabbed my hand and started pulling me off the dance floor onto the beach. "No, no. I mean, Luke is just... a pig, really. Just be careful around him. All he wants his attention. I think that's the only reason he jumped in. He just wanted to show off. "Jumped in? Jumped in where?" Chase stopped and turned towards me. "He didn't tell you?" "Tell me what?" Chase rubbed his head and continued walking on. "Maybe he's not as big of a showoff as I thought. Luke was the one who jumped in and saved you."

**Sorry it's long. I wanted to try to meet a majority of the people and get that out of the way! I'd love some feed back! It's greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

I lied in my bed trying to get comfortable in the new surroundings. Events from earlier tonight flashed through my memory. I sighed and rolled over to my side. Chase told me that Luke saved me. When I think about him jumping in… It made me feel like a princess. Like I was part of some story book. I smiled to myself. Maybe Luke was right. Maybe he was completely amazing. I quickly sat up in bed. What was I talking about? I haven't even been on this island for 24 hours yet and already I'm fantasizing about some prince who is supposed to rescue me! I don't need rescuing. Was I really going crazy? I shook my head and fell back into bed. I pulled the blankets to my chin and completely tangled myself within them. I closed my eyes and instantly blue eyes popped into my mind. What was with these guys and their freaking eyes? I tossed and turned and tried to remember the events of tonight.

Chase and I walked along the ocean. I remember a slight breeze blew through our hair. Chase's violet eyes twinkled in the moonlight. We stared out into the sky and spoke of simpler times. He spoke to me about his childhood and how he loved cooking. He told me that with everything he makes he has to pour his soul and heart into it- or else it'd end up like Maya's cooking. I giggled at the remark. He told me how his parents died when he was younger. He felt like a sensitive subject so I didn't push further. The night ended not long after that and I retreated with the girls. Kathy stopped at the Inn and Renee, Anissa, and I said our goodbyes as we went our separate ways. I remember hearing them laugh as they walked through Maple District. I slowed my pace and stared up into the starry sky. Could anything be more beautiful?

I listened as a bell chimed in the distance. It must have been about one in the morning. "Should you really be out this late in a place you don't even know how to get around?" Gill was behind me. I nodded towards the direction of my house. "I think I know how to get back to my house." He stood quickly on his tip toes and set his feet flat again. "Are you sure about that?" "Yes, actually, I am." Gill walked closer to me. I could see the moonlight shining in his eyes and for a second my heart was stunned. He was very attractive. I took a step back. His blond hair lightly tossed in the midnight breeze. Gill brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face and flashed a quick smile. "Well, then. You should hurry back. I'm sure you need your rest." He looked me up and down once more and walked away. "Goodnight!" I shouted and just like before he threw his hand in the air and waved.

Wow. He was so strange. Gill was mysterious and it was odd how he would talk to me; yet, still keep to himself. Maybe that's just who he is. Maybe he had something to hide? He didn't seem like a social person, but neither was I and I managed to go out and talk to a few people. I wonder what his game could be. I let the thoughts of Gill roll of my back. At least I had made some friends- boy and girl. Hopefully they wouldn't pester me every single day. Ugh. Maybe I was being cynical, but I liked my alone time. I needed it.

The night before had gone slow. I felt like I didn't get a wink of sleep. Whatever a wink was. I looked to my clock to see that it was 9 o'clock. "Good a time as any!" I threw back my covers and woke myself up. I walked around the room and decided to get ready for the day. I threw on some jeans and an old t-shirt. "I hope I don't run into Julius today. He'd have a fit!" I walked out my front door and looked at the land before me. I could see the ocean wasn't far away and just behind my house there were trees everywhere. I took in the beauty of the island and my heart rose at the thought. How can one place be so beautiful? The grass was green and the sky was a clear blue. I looked over my land and found a good spot to plant some turnips. I had found a couple of bags earlier in the house. Someone must have left them there.

I finished planting and watering and wiped the sweat off my brow. The sun looked to be straight up. It must have been noon. The weather was warmer than I remember it being yesterday- sweat dripped from the tip of my nose. With no hesitation, I decided that I'd grab a bit to eat and go for a swim to cool down. It was the middle of the day so no one should really be there. Right? I got changed into my bathing suit and threw on some shorts and a shirt.

The wind blew peacefully as I walked to Waffle Town. There was hardly a cloud in the sky. Almost at the Inn, I heard roaring laughter from down the pathways. I turned to see Owen and Luke walking this way. "Akari! Taking a break?" Owen shouted as he and Luke waved. "I thought I'd grab a bite to eat." I swallowed my fears and summoned the courage to try and make a joke. " But, whoa. Can you two hang out together?" The boys looked at each other confused. I rolled my eyes as I began pushing open the door to the Inn. "I mean, since you two are both soooooo awesome there must be like some sort of limit? Like, is there going to be an explosion of awesomeness? Am I safe?" We entered the Inn and the boys laughed and Owen rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous." Luke said as he began rolling up his sleeves and flexing his muscles. Wow. Maybe I was jealous. I tried to keep my mouth from falling open and turned to sit. "No. I'm not." The boys took the conversation as an invitation to sit with me. I guess I didn't mind having the company.

I glanced at Luke while he studied his menu. I watched as he flexed his arm unintentionally. His muscles were just the right size. He wasn't overwhelming, like Owen. I studied his face as he stared at his menu. His skin looked smooth and had a tint of red. I assumed it was red because of the heat outside. He must have been working on something. I watched as his eyes read over the foods listed on the menu. Luke glanced over his menu and caught my stare. I smiled and quickly looked back to my menu. Note to self: Stop staring.

Kathy came from the kitchen. "Hey, guys!" We all waved and greeted her. Owen would hardly look Kathy in the face and when he did he turned as red as his hair. I observed him for a second and then looked at her. She glared at me as if to say, "Be cool. Nothing happened. I'll tell you later." I let out a laugh causing Owen and Luke to look up from their menus. "So, Akari, what can I get you?" Kathy said trying to distract from my laughter. "A vegetable sandwich?" She nodded. "Luke?" "Spinach Risotto." She nodded. My mouth fell open. "EWW! What? Spinach?" I shook my head with my tongue hanging out. "Hey, I happen to like spinach!" Luke hit me playfully with a menu. I raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Luke. You might want to watch it. I may look weak and tiny… but…" "But what?" "I'm fierce." I grabbed my straw and threw it at him. He looked stunned. I knew it was rather childish, but for some reason I just acted without thinking. "That's it?" He laughed. "That's what I should be afraid of?" I nodded. "I stand by my attack." I crossed my arms and turned towards Owen and Kathy while Luke let out a huge laugh. Kathy and Owen stared at us. "Wow, you guys are total dorks." I stuck out my tongue at Kathy's comment. "I'll take a marinated fish." Owen said as he stared awkwardly at me and Luke. Kathy nodded and took our menus. She then leaned in and whispered something to Owen which made him go red and smile. I laughed at his reaction. "What was that about, Owen?" He looked back towards Kathy as she walked away. He shrugged his shoulders and let out a nervous giggle. "She just said she had fun last night…" His voice trailed off. I smirked. Something must have happened. Hopefully they kissed or something. I decided I wouldn't pester Owen- I'd just get the details from Kathy later.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized Luke had been talking the entire time. "So, what? You're just going to ignore me now?" I didn't reply. Luke began to pout. "Akariiiiiiii! You have to talk to me sometime. I've been told that I can get pretty annoying. I hope that's something you can handle." Owen slowly shook his head as he stared at me. Luke playfully punched his shoulder. I laughed and with that, Luke looked at my face. "Oh, I see. You like a little abuse!" He then hit Owen again and again. Owen was so annoyed and with all of the enthusiasm Luke was putting into his "abuse" caused me to burst into laughter and fall out of my chair. Even then, I couldn't stop laughing! These idiots really were funny- at least to me. I finally opened my eyes, gasping for breath, to find locks of blue hair dangling over me and golden amber eyes staring down at me. I shrieked and quickly covered my mouth. Luke jumped at the sound and started laughing too. "Hey, Kathy? I think these two will take their lunch to go." Owen shouted out in the background. Luke put his hands under my arms and lifted me up as if I were a child. We both carried on with our laughter.

"Why did you scream?" He held his arm around me as we died with laughter. "I didn't expect to see someone staring at me as soon as I opened my eyes! You were like this close to my face!" I brought my hand up to my face to show him. "No, I wasn't!" "Yes, you were!" Kathy began shoving us towards the exit with our bags in hand. "Outside you two! You guys are going to get me in trouble!" I turned to see everyone in the Inn staring at us. I could feel my face get red with embarrassment. Great. I quickly grabbed the lunches and ran out doors. I ran straight towards the beach. I slipped my shoes off as I ran when I hit the sand. I didn't stop until I was knee deep in water. I smiled as I wiggled my toes between the water and sand. "Hey, You've got my lunch, too!" I looked to see Luke running towards me. I glanced towards the bags. "Oh. Sorry…?" I nervously laughed. "Oh, I see!" He snatched his lunch and returned to the beach and sat in the sand. "This was your move all along. The straw was just merely a trick! You wanted my spinach risotto!" He quickly opened the bag and took a fierce bite and his stare never left mine. "Are you serious? I would never, NEVER eat that." I walked over to him and let out a frown. He looked at me with his mouth full. "W-what's wrong, Akari?" I sighed and looked to the ocean and then back at him. "Luke, I feel like we got off to a bad start… I wasn't really that mad when you hit me with that menu… I hope we can be friends. Do you forgive me?" Luke shoved my shoulder. "Owen was right! You are a dork!" I rolled my eyes and shoved him back. "I was trying to be nice!" "Blah, whatever." He continued shoving food down his throat and I did the same, but with more manners. Something about Luke just made me feel comfortable.

I looked at the waves crashing. I thought back to yesterday, how Chase said Luke saved me. I wanted to thank him yesterday, but Chase wouldn't go away and I couldn't find him anywhere. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I laid my head on my knees and faced Luke. I studied his face for a moment while he took bites of his meal. "Luke, I never got the chance to tell you. But, thanks for pulling me out of the water yesterday." He shook his head. "It was no problem! Really! You can just say you owe me one." He winked. I smiled and felt my cheeks grow a little red. So, without thinking I got up and took my clothes off.

"W-what are you doing?" Luke looked up at me and his face was a little red too. I smiled. "Relax! I've got a bathing suit on. I'm going swimming. I ran in to the ocean and let the waves take me. I floated on my back and stared into the sky. I closed my eyes and took in the warmth of the sun and the chill of the ocean. I looked up to see Luke taking off his shirt and jeans. Suddenly, everything went into slow motion. My mouth fell open. My eyes couldn't leave his torso. His muscles were perfect and tan. His skin glowed in the sun. I watched as he lifted his shirt off and his arms flexed. Perfection. "What? Do you like this?" Luke said as he smiled and flexed his muscles again. Wow, I was caught! I glanced down and tried to think of an excuse, but before that could happen I heard Luke plunge through the water. He was charging right for me. I turned away and began to swam, but he was incredibly fast. Luke took me in his arms like I was a baby and spun around several times. I closed my eyes as water splashed everywhere. I screamed and he laughed. After for what seemed like ten minutes of spinning, we had stopped and I opened my eyes slowly to find Luke staring down at me with a small smile on his face. "What? Do you like this?" I said as I flexed my muscles just as he had before. He laughed and tossed me into the water.

After hours of playing in the ocean, Luke announced he had to go. We said our goodbyes and I retired to the beach. I ran my fingers through the sand and let the sand slip out of my hand. It was calming. The sun was beginning to set. I sat back and let my skin absorb the sun's rays. "Hey, haven't you and Luke been out here for hours?" I opened an eye to find Chase had wondered over. "Yes, we have. How did you know?" "I watched you two idiots make fools of yourselves back in the Inn earlier. Looked like you were having an awful good time." I smiled. "Luke's fun and funny. Why? Are you going to try and run me off the island again?" He stuck his arms in front of his body and shook them. "No, no. That's for you to decide. I mean, if you like him that's great! I don't judge anyone with mental issues." He smirked. I grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it at him. "Hey, watch it!" He sat beside me and slightly tapped the back of my head with his hand. "How do you like the Island, Akari?" "It's not bad. Everyone seems so nice. I'm still a little lost, but I'll figure it out." "Well, don't get excited. Give it a bit and your 'new' will wear off and everyone will show their true colors. Especially me." Chase winked. "So, you're going to be a jerk now?" Chase nodded. "I guess I'll just try to enjoy you for now then." I smiled at him.

Chase walked me back to the Sundae Inn. The sky was a faint orange and the night sky was about to take over. The air was chilled and Chase wrapped his arm around me as we walked. Was he making a move? I shook my head. We were just friends. I looked up at him to see his other hand in his pocket and a smile forming on his lips. "It doesn't seem like you're a jerk to me…" MY voice trailed off. He laughed. "I told you. Not yet. Soon though." I rolled my eyes. I studied his face and decided that he didn't have it in him to be a jerk- no matter how bad he wanted to.

"Akarrrriiiii!" Kathy shouted as Chase and I walked in the Inn. His arm dropped from his shoulders and I watched as his body tensed up. Kathy paused and eyed us carefully. She then looked at me and I gave her the same look she had given me earlier. She smiled. "Chase, we have a bit of a… kitchen crisis…" Maya yelled out when she saw Chase. He rolled his eyes and said goodbye. I listened as heard the two start arguing when they disappeared in the room. Kathy elbowed my side. I cringed. "Eh, Kathy!" She laughed at me. "You big baby! Now tell me!" She grabbed my arm and led me to a secluded booth. "You left with Luke and come back with Chase?" She did a little cat noise. I rolled my eyes. "We're just friends!" She crossed her arms and led back in the seat. "Funny, Chase was all over you." "It's cold outside…" I said in defense. "Blah, whatever! So, guess what happened last night?" I leaned in close to her. Without an answer she began speaking, "After Owen and I danced we decided to get away. We walked along the beach and found an empty spot. We sat and stared at the stars." Her eyes went all dreamy as she sighed. "He wrapped his arms around me and we cuddled for like ever! It was amazing…"

I began to walk home and it must have been about 11 at night. My heart fluttered as I thought of Luke taking his clothes off again. I held my hand against my chest. His amber eyes flashed across my mind. There was something about him that made him… well, remarkable. My breath caught in my throat as I heard a loud sound. I looked everywhere around me to see no one was near. The noise was constant and I decided to follow it. I walked passed my house and towards the Ganche Mine District. The noise continued and I began to hear someone singing. The singing came from a girl's voice that seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. I followed the path that the moonlight had lit. I walked towards the forest and hesitated to go in. I was hoping that this wasn't the beginning of a horror film.

I made my way to the clearing and watched as an axe was raised high into the air and swiftly made its way into a tree stump. It was Luke who had been holding the axe. This must be how he got his muscles. He was smiling and he turned around to face the stranger. I looked to see a tan girl with red hair fixed up. She looked as if she wasn't wearing anything at all. I realized it was Selena. I watched as Luke made his way to her and took her into his arms. They kissed and she started removing his clothes. What was he doing with… her? She seemed so rude and uptight. The complete opposite of Luke. Maybe they were dating? I watched as more clothes came off and moans began to fill the air. I shook my body in disgust. I slowly turned and tried to be as quiet as possible. "What was that, Lukey?" A branch had broken under my foot. I heard rustles and took off in a run towards my house. There was no way I was going to get caught for this. Everyone would think I'm a pervert and that I actually _wanted _to watch. I made it to my house and slammed the door shut behind me. This place was crazy.

**So, reviews? Thoughts? Opinions? The next chapter gets a little more interesting! I promise! Sorry if the chapters seem too long or short. I'm still new at this, but I promise! I'll get better! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Luke's POV**

Weeks had passed since the welcome back party. Owen finally came back from the city. He was my best friend and he had been gone for what seemed like years! Of course, it was just a couple of weeks. I never got a moment alone with him because Kathy wouldn't let him breathe. It was ridiculous. Owen was usually all smooth and flirty. In school, Owen could walk up to any girl and basically make her fall to her knees. I've heard so many stories about how Owen got this girl to do that and how these girls did this. But now? Owen couldn't speak to Kathy without stuttering.

I sat my axe beside the door on the porch of the carpentry. I wiped the sweat off my brow and looked towards the Ganche Mine. Kathy was sitting on a post while Owen was cleaning off his hammer. I watched as Kathy kicked her legs in the air and flipped her hair. Owen would just stare her up and down. I shook my head and smiled. I don't know why he just didn't ask her out already. It was so obvious she was into him. Owen usually had a good sense for this type of stuff. He must have lost it. I took a drink from my water bottle. I leaned up against the wall and listened as whistling came from along the path. I looked to see Akari coming from the path. I waved. "Hey, Akari!" She waved back.

Her brown hair tossed throughout the wind. Her green eyes lit up when she met my stare. A smile came across her face. She always looked at me weird. She skipped up to the porch and wrapped her arms around me. Since Akari had arrived, we had become really good friends. I wrapped my arms around her. She smelled of lavender and vanilla. It was relaxing. "What are you doing in Ganche Mine?" She pointed towards Kathy and Owen. "I was looking for Kathy. I checked the Inn, but I should have known. I just wish her and Owen would finally do something. They haven't done anything since that party." "I was just thinking about that. Maybe we can get them together?" She turned to me, smirked, and started pounding on my chest with her hands. I grabbed her wrists. "What is it?" She pointed her finger straight in the air. "I have an idea. Why don't we all do something tonight? Like the four of us? Then we can just try to make them be together. We could go to the inn and make them sit on the same side of the table. We can try to make them be alone with one another in like a romantic setting. Ya know?" I could see the gears in her head turning. All of those girly ideas spun in her head. I put my hands up. "Whoa, now. Akari, Owen is a dude. He's not all 'romantic' and girly like that." Akari rolled her eyes. "Luke, don't you see? This is more than just some one night stand. Owen's not flirting with Kathy just to get laid. He really feels for her. Don't you see that?" She gestured to Kathy and Owen.

I watched as Kathy blushed at something Owen said. Could Akari be right? I mean, Owen had never spent this much time on a girl. I shook my head. "This isn't possible. Owen always said he would never do this." Akari looked at me confused. "We were supposed to be single. Ya know?" "Luke, Owen is your friend still. He just really likes Kathy." I shook my head. "This is insane! I'd never try that hard for some girl. He just wants to get laid. It was supposed to be just two guys who could do whatever, or whoever." Akari's mouth fell open. "Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you say something like that, Luke." Akari walked off towards Kathy and Owen. "Akari!" She kept walking. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't worry about her silly girl problems and 'love'. Owen was betraying me. He really liked Kathy and it's not like they would end up together anyways. Owen was a man for the single life. Right? But what about me? Owen was _my _buddy. He was _my _friend. I punched the side of the carpentry building. I guess there goes my best friend.

I walked back to the forest and continued cutting down some trees. Sweat dripped from my face as the sun beamed down from between the leaves and branches. I looked down the path I had come to see Akari whistling some silly little tune again. She was walking towards me. I honestly don't think she saw me to begin with. She caught sight of me staring at her and froze. "Akari, I was just speaking the truth." She nodded and walked closer to me. "It's okay. No reason we still can't be friends- even if we disagree." Her eyes searched my face for a moment. She sighed, turned, and began foraging through the bushes. "I'm glad." She paid no attention to me and we continued on in silence. I watched as she dug through the dirt and pulled at herbs. She was rather tiny, but she was strong. Her face was dirty and her hands were dirtier. "Want a drink?" I walked to her and handed her my bottle. She looked surprise from hearing my voice- like she didn't even know I was still here. She nodded and accepted. Her pink lips curled the bottle and I watched as she tilted it back. She looked exhausted. "Thank you." Without another word she handed me the bottle and continued on with her work. Girls were impossible to understand.

Later that night I walked to the Inn. I was ready for a night of fun on my own. I decided I was going to seduce that dancer girl, Selena, again. I'd blow her mind. I had also planned on making the night miserable for Kathy. She was ruining Owen's life. Besides, he didn't need her. He had me. He didn't need her anywhere around. "Hey, buddy! Where have you been?" I turned with my fists clenched. Owen was sitting on the park bench across from the Sundae Inn. The sound of his voice got under my skin. I guess I was mad at him, too. I glared at him. "Hey, are you okay?" "_Buddy,_ I thought we were friends?" "We are, Luke. What's wrong?" I clenched my jaw. I sat next to him. "Owen, it was supposed to be you and me." "It is. What are you talking about?" "You and Kathy. I mean, look at you, Owen. You're wearing jeans that don't have holes in them, a button up shirt, and you actually have flowers in your hands! Why? We were supposed to stay single forever. Not fall in 'love'…" Owen stood up and looked Luke in the eyes. "Luke, we are friends and always will be. But, Kathy…" His eyes went into a dreamy state. "I know we said we would never settle down… but then I met Kathy. She's wonderful. She's the most amazing woman I could have ever met. I'm sorry, Luke, but we have to get on with our life sometime. Who knows? Maybe the girl you'll end up with is walking around these very streets." I rolled my eyes. How corny was that? When Owen finished his whole heroic, 'I'm in love' speech, Kathy walked through the doors. Right on cue. Her hair was down and she was dressed in blue jean shorts and some sort of purple girly top.

Kathy froze when she saw Owen. She flipped her hair and smiled. Owen handed her the flowers. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Guys!" Akari was heading down the path. She wore a mini skirt and a tank top that showed off her tan shoulders. The dirt was gone from her hands and face. She glanced at me, smiled, and looked away. "So, are you two excited?" Kathy and Owen nodded and looked at each other. They were standing too close together. "Wait, are we all still going out?" I looked to Akari. She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you're welcome to join us." I stood up. "I thought I was invited?" She wouldn't look me in the eyes. "You are. I just invited you…?" I glanced up to see Chase dressed just as Owen coming down the paths. I shook my head. "I thought we were friends." Akari looked up and placed her hand on my chest. "Luke, we are friends. I just assumed that you didn't want to go because of your reaction earlier. You didn't seem like you wanted to help." I looked back at Chase in time for him to roll his eyes at the sight of me. Maybe I should have some fun and steal Akari from Chase all night? It was obvious he liked her. Look at the way he was dressed and then when he interrupted my dance with Akari before. Every time we seemed to hang out, Chase was always intruding. Maybe I'll pay him back? I looked back to Akari, placed my hand over hers, and smiled. "I over reacted. I'd love to join you guys tonight." Her hands were smooth. "Okay, great!" She turned towards Chase and wrapped his arms around him. He glared at me and I smirked. This was going to be a fun night.

"So, are you guys ready?" Akari let go of Chase and looked to everyone. Everyone nodded and I wrapped my arm around Akari's arm and escorted her in- leaving Chase to himself. I watched as Owen and Kathy walked to the bar and ordered a few drinks to go and a couple of pizzas. Akari let go of my arm and walked over to Chase. I followed her. "So, here's the plan. The three of us will just try to keep to ourselves and whatever they do- we will do the opposite. Okay?" Chase and I nodded. "We got the pizzas! Are you guys ready to go?" Everyone nodded. Owen and Kathy walked ahead of us. I looked back to Akari to see that she already had her free arm wrapped around Chase. This isn't going to work… I grabbed the drinks from Akari's arms and shoved them into Chase. Without hesitation, I picked Akari up and threw her over my shoulder. She laughed her cute little laugh and shouted out, "Put me down!" I twirled her around and sat her down when we made it to the beach. I looked back to Chase to see him snarl. I laughed.

Owen spread out a blanket and so did Akari. Kathy and Owen grabbed a pizza and sat. Akari grabbed the other pizza. I glanced at Chase who was already sitting. Hmm? I watched as Akari sat beside him and opened the box. I made room and sat between Akari and Chase. Chase sighed. I smiled at Akari who had a confused expression. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close. I brushed her hair out of her face and whispered in her ear. "I think we're making Chase jealous…" I watched as her cheeks grew red. I smiled. She shook her head and went back to serving the pizza.

After we all ate, Owen and Kathy went for a walk. I stood up to stretch my muscles. I looked at Akari and winked. She looked down and fidgeted with her hands. Chase leaned in close to her and whispered something in her ear. Akari nodded. Chase stood up and stuck out a hand. Akari gracefully accepted with a flirtatious smile. "Where are you guys going?" "For a walk." Chase spoke aloud without looking back. "Well, hold on a second! I'll come with!" I ran beside Akari and picked her up once again. I carried her bridal style. I looked down at her. Her green eyes twinkled in the moonlight and her smile was heart warming. She laughed and brushed her brown hair out of her face. Her smile made my heart beat faster. What was happening to me?

"You know, I CAN walk…" Akari glanced up at me and said with a smile. "You're too beautiful to walk." Her mouth slightly fell open as my words surprised her. Her stare never left mine. "Well, that was corny." I looked up at Chase. "Jealous?" He rolled his eyes. "Oh, Chase! Don't be jealous. It's not like we're even doing anything to make you jealous!" I pulled Akari closer to me. "Okay, Luke. I want to walk now." I ignored her. "Luke!" I tossed her over my shoulder and kept walking. "Luke, she said she wanted down…" I glared at Chase. Akari started laughing and pounding on my back. "Put me down, Luke!" She laughed and laughed. Finally, she let her arms drop in defeat. Chase walked behind me and spoke to Akari. "I know a place we can go tonight and maybe just talk… If you wanted to, Akari? We could go _alone._" I stuck my tongue out. Was he trying to flirt with her? I laughed to myself. Was this supposed to be a date? "That sounds great, Chase. I'd really like that." I made fake gagging noises. Why would _she _say yes to _him? _ "Shut up, Luke." Akari laughed as she spoke. I swung her back over and carried her bridal style. "Hey, I know! What if we race?" Before anyone could agree, I took off with Akari in my arms before anyone could reject. I ran with her in my arms as she shrieked.

I ran all the way to the light house and sat her down. "Luke, why did you just take off like that? I don't even know where Chase is." "Relax, Akari. I'm trying to make your little boyfriend jealous." Akari put her head in her hand. "He's not my boyfriend." "Isn't this a date?" Her head shot up towards me. "I sure hope not. Luke, you've basically pushed Chase aside all night. I don't know why! He's so nice and he's so sweet…" Her voice trailed off. "You've got to be kidding me!" I kicked some sand into the ocean. "This is unbelievable! You like Chase!" I pointed at her and laughed! Who would ever like someone as dorky as Chase? Her face grew red and her voice was quiet. "N-no, I don't." I shook my head. "You seriously need help." Akari glared at me. "Why? Would that be crazy if I _did _like Chase? He's amazing and he's funny. Are you okay, Luke? You've been acting… strange all night." Her face filled with sympathy. I shook my head. "Don't give me that look. I don't need someone worrying about me or pitying me." I stuck my hands in my pockets. I looked back at her. "I'm trying to _help _you."

"Luke? Akari?" I heard Chase walking through the sand. I turned to see him staggering, out of breath, towards us. Another excuse not to date Chase: he was completely out of shape. I looked back to Akari. "You do. You do like him. Let's give him something to be jealous about." Before she could react, I saw Chase staring out of the corner of my eye, and I leaned in and pressed my lips against Akari's.

From the second my lips met Akari's, time stopped. My heart beat raced as her smooth lips grazed mine. My stomach flipped and my thoughts went blank. Butterflies soared through my body and I felt weak. My breathing got heavy and I let my fingers run along her rosy cheeks. Before I knew it, I was thrown back into the sand. I looked up to see Akari standing over me. Her wrists were clenched and she stood tall & strong. "What the hell was that, Luke? Why did you do that?" Her voice rang out. She started to pace back and forth in front of me. I sat up in the sand. Her eyes were filled with anger and confusion. "Akari, I-I" She turned towards me. "No! Shut up, Luke! What's your problem? You've been acting strange all day! I thought we were friends! Actual friends!" She tossed her hands in the air. "It was my fault, I suppose. I should have known. I'm so stupid." I stood up and Akari walked up to me leaving hardly any space between our faces. My breath caught in my throat. Even if I was able to speak, I was too afraid of what might happen. What was wrong with me? Akari glared at me, "Chase was right about you." I looked at Chase to catch his eyes and he turned away. "You are a pig." I studied her face as a single tear left her eye. She looked at my face up and down and then stomped off. Chase stared at me and then we both watched Akari walk away. Chase ran after her. I watched them go. I watched _her _go. Was I really like that? Was I really…a _pig?_

I shoved my hands into my pockets as my head spun. Did I really just kiss Akari? We were friends! _Were _friends. The thought stung me. How could I have been so inconsiderate? I took our friendship for granted. I walked back to where we had been sitting and wrapped up the blankets and picked up all the garbage. I threw everything away and found Owen and Kathy. "Hey, Luke!" Owen shouted. "Where's Akari and Chase?" I looked up at Kathy. I must have let my feelings show on my face because Kathy walked over to me and patted my back. "What happened, Luke?" I shook my head. "I messed up. I messed up really bad…"


End file.
